I Do
by SarcasticQueen2013
Summary: An Ava and Auggie love story. The two are broken up but does that mean they'll always be broken up? Oneshot, high school age. Very minor mentions of lucaya and riarkle


_"Okay guys, I know you you guys love each other and probably want to get married, but I wonder if you understand the actual responsibilities that go along with being a couple," Mr. Matthews says to Auggie and I._

 _"It means we only push each other on the swings," I say._

 _"And never share a cubby with anybody else," Auggie adds on._

 _"Even if I'm home sick." I glare at him until him until giving him an innocent look when he turns around, a mad look on his face._

 _"It was one time! How long are you going to hold this over my head?"_

 _"I don't want you sharing a cubby with Emma Weathersbee."_

 _"Her rain boots"- he grabs my hand-"mean nothing to me."_

 _"Now, you see guys this right here, this is why you may not be ready to-"_

 _"But it made me feel bad."_

 _"It hurts my heart that it made you feel bad."_

 _He stands up, pulling me up with him holding my hands. "Do you Auggie Doggie Matthews, promise for the rest of our lives to never make me feel bad again?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"Hold on," interjects Mr. Matthews._

 _"And do you, Ava Melanie Ruth Esther Morgenstern, promise to care about me and never make me feel bad."_

 _"I do," I say_

 _"No you don't," Mr. Matthews say as Auggie leans over and kisses me on the cheek._

 _..._

"I don't get why it bothers you so much, we broke up three years ago," Auggie says as he climbs into my room through the window. "And if I remember correctly, you broke up with me."

"I know," I sigh.

"Do you still love me?"

I become silent and just stare at him.

"If you loved me why did you break up with me?" he ask walking closer to me.

"You were unhappy and-"

"I was happy."

"I just wanted you to be- what? Really?"

"Yeah. I was with you, Ava Morgenstern. Of course I was happy."

"But-"

"But nothing. You and I were the next Cory and Topanga. We aren't Lucas and Maya, where we hid our feelings for each other for so long. We also aren't Riley and Farkle. We're Auggie and Ava, we're perfect together. I was looking forward to being with you for the rest of my life. When you broke up with me, literally out of nowhere, and also the fact it was fucking pouring outside, I was heartbroken. But I didn't show it, I didn't show it because I didn't want to look pathetic, being hung up over a girl who was probably way over me, and I didn't want you to know that I still loved you when you didn't love me. And now I find out that you still love me. I still love you, Ava. I fucking love you and I'm always going to love you."

Then he's striding over to me, placing his hands on either side of my face and kisses me. I kiss him back, standing on my toes because, damn, did he grow over the years.

When he pulls away he looks me in the eyes and says, "Ava Melanie Ruth Esther Morgenstern, will you do the honor of going back out with me and never hurting me again for as long as we live?"

I laugh a watery laugh and wipe the tears that have formed in my eyes and say, "Yes, I do. Do you, Auggie Doggie Matthews promise to never hurt me and take me back?"

"I do," he says and kisses me quickly before putting his hand in his pocket, mumbling, "I'm glad I carry this around with me" and gets on his knee, opening a ring box. I smile when I realize that it's the promise ring he gave me five years ago and I gave back three years. "Do you Ava Morgenstern take me as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

He smiles and places the ring on my finger and standing back up, kissing me again and lifting me up while doing so. He pulls away to say, "I think I have to cancel my date now that I'm married." and I laugh, kissing him again.

...

"Yeah, I can't go on that date... I'm married... Not by law, yet...Ava...Yes... I love her a lot, Emma." He spots me at the doorway and smiles. "Hey, I think that guy in class likes you... Yeah him... Ask him out then... He's really... Okay... You too, bye."

I walk over to him once he finishes on the phone and he pulls me down so I'm sitting on his lap. "I think we should get married in two years," I say.

"Two years."

"A year and a half at the latest."

"Deal," he says smiling and I lean down to kiss him.

"You know, I think I like this hoodie," he says tugging at the one I'm wearing.

"It's yours."

"I thought it looked very familiar. But, I think it would look better in other places," he says grinning deviously at me.

"Like to show me wear," I ask innocently.

"Gladly."


End file.
